Maloq
The Maloqs are large, strongly built humanoids. Characteristic of immense physical strength, endurance, high resistance to natural factors, not too active thinking activities, and almost absolute pantophagy. These characteristics allow the Maloqs to survive even in the most unfavorable conditions. Culture The Maloqs worship power as a cult. Physical and mental strength, the power of word and the power of action, the power of weapon and the power of - oh well - power itself - these are the main and the universal values of the Maloq civilization. The Maloqs have little liking for the weak Faeyans and the overly smart Gaalians, and are often distrustful of other cultures they view as manipulative. Scientists, educators, and laborers are at the bottom of Maloq feudal society, with the Warriors and security forces at the top. That said, it is not a traditional caste system. A lowly janitor can find themselves vaunted up among the upper classes by proving usefulness in battle or otherwise contributing honorably to the Maloq people; inversely, a Prince may be cast to the streets penniless if he proves himself dishonorable or fails in his leadership. The military provides employment for over 80% of the Maloq people, and is central to their culture. Even greeting is violent; a military officer is considered to be greeted properly if his sub-ordinate punches him in the face, whereas the appropriate way to address the (presumably weaker) sub-ordinate is to punch him in the shoulder. Direct approaches are respected, and garb is function over form; women in battle armor make up a large portion of planetary advertising. Alcohol is usually restricted from consumption, although the dreaded Bambay (Maloq pirates) make a mint by selling it to the nobility in secret. This has become a tradition within tradition, as a secret alcoholic beverage is provided to honored guests in most ritual behaviors, but this concoction has the pallete of a trashbin in summer and goes down like broken glass wrapped in a kick in the head. It is inadvisable to ever go drinking with a Maloq unless you are also Maloq. The Bambay, which is also a Maloqi expletive, are the criminals of the Maloq. Unlike most races, Maloq pirates are usually not originally poor or uneducated; instead, a typical Bambay is an experienced warrior who fell from grace in Maloq society (a one-way trip). They come into the profession armed, moneyed, and as veterans. This makes them very dangerous, and some of the more powerful pirate hulls are designed with a Bambay pilot in mind. Technology The Maloqs are the most technologically retarded civilization of the Coalition. This can be primarily explained by their traditional distrust towards any intellectual values, which - in their opinion - all too often lead to catholicity, considered by Maloqs as the main menace to stability. Other factors, slowing down the technological progress of this race, are huge expenses on army and space fleet maintenance. Maloq hulls are often sought after for their size and durability, but just like the Maloq, the problem can be in the fitting room. Maloq equipment tends to be cheap, but large, and while this is less expensive to maintain due to easy parts access, it also limits cargo space and speed. The parts are also heavier and tend to experience more wear and shock, and so they break down much faster. The hulls themselves are utilitarian and made to fit the large equipment, so an all-Maloq ship rarely has much space for cargo un-enhanced. On the plus, Maloq technology is often the most micromodule-friendly for Tier II modules, which makes it a popular choice for Rangers. Appearances * Space Rangers ''(2002) * ''Space Rangers 2: Dominators ''(2004) * ''Space Rangers HD: Revolution (2013) * Space Rangers: Legacy (2017) Gallery Maloq.png|''Space Rangers: Legacy'' (2017) Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Omnivores Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Space Rangers Universe